Meeting the demigods
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: Read about mortals meeting the demigod couples and their reactions. You will read about Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo.
1. Percabeth

**Ben Morton**

I was sitting on the beach with my friends Lisa, James, Timothy, and Samantha (a.k.a. Sam). You could say that I'm the most popular guy in school. I have strawberry blonde hair that is gelled up to a point and a muscular structure. I'm the leader of the football team, but I don't act like a brat. People think _Oh he's the captain and he hangs out with those people what a jerk._ Well I can assure you that my heart is bigger than my ego.

Any way, we were just chilling in the sand talking about what to do over summer, since yesterday was our last day of school. A gray Sedan pulled up to the packed parking lot and two kids got out. The driver was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long curly blonde hair pinned up in a pony tail and a tan athletic body. Aviator sunglasses shielded her eyes and she wore a a gray bikini.

The passenger door shut close and a handsome boy stood there. He had ruffled black hair with sea green eyes. He had a very toned and muscular body, as well as a six pack. A towel was thrown around his neck and he wore blue swim trunks. The two teenagers made their way through the crowded beach looking for a spot. They came up to us and asked if they could set up next to us. We nodded and they set up an umbrella with an enormous towel.

"My name is Percy by the way," The boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Lisa," Lisa flirted despite her boyfriend James being right next to her.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Percy's hand, "I'm Ben and you obviously know Lisa."

Lisa gave a sweet wave and bat her eye lashes.

"This is James..."

"Lisa's boyfriend," James interrupted as he put an arm over her shoulder.

"And that is Tim and Sam, they are siblings," Ben finished.

"It's nice to meet you," The girl said, "My name is Annabeth."

We sat and talked for awhile with them and they were actually pretty cool. Although, as Percy talked about his friends I couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth. She was just so gorgeous. When Annabeth turned her gaze towards me I immediately looked down at the sand.

Out of nowhere Tim blurt out, while Percy was talking, "Do you want to go out?"

Everyone went wide eyed and Tim put both hands over his mouth. They both looked stunned but Annabeth cleared her throat which broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I kinda have a boyfriend," Annabeth said.

"You do?" I said to loudly than I wanted.

"Yeah it's this dork," Annabeth pointed at Percy.

I mentally smacked myself. Why didn't I think of that sooner, obviously they would be dating. I mean how would two people that look like that just be friends, it's crazy.

"Oh yeah duh," I said trying to act normal.

We started to ask questions about their relationship and we got to know them even better. My "feelings" for Annabeth were thrown out the window after I found out she was taken. Even then I don't even think I had any feelings for Annabeth, I mean I only thought she was hot to be honest. We started to tell each other jokes or riddles as we packed up. My friends crowded around Percy as he told them another fish joke.

Annabeth and I carried our stuff to our cars. We were luckly parked right next to each other so we just talked for a little bit.

"Hey do u want to hear something funny?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok so remember when Tim asked if he could take you on a date?"

"Yeah..."

"Well u can tell Percy but don't tell anybody else. Tim is actually gay."

Annabeth was wide eyed then burst out laughing, since she knew what Percy's reaction was going to be. Percy walked up to me and pulled me aside.

He spoke only one sentence to me before walking over to Annabeth, "Sometimes you have that friend who wants to take the relationship a step forward."

I stood there confused as Percy walked back up to the group who were whispering among themselves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around. Sam was standing there with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded and then she punched me in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

She just shrugged and walked away. I ran up and threw her over my shoulder. I ran us towards the ocean and jumped in with her screaming. We ended up having a splashing fight and laughing. She ran towards me and jumped on me, knocking me down. She lay on top of me laughing and then she looked in my eyes. Her crystal blue eyes was soft and her brown hair was soaked. It was then I realized how beautiful she looked. Without thinking I leaned up and pressed my lip against hers. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

"Well it's about time," I heard Lisa's voice.

"Get a room you two," James called out.

We started to laugh and we picked ourselves out of the water. We exchanged our good-byes and got in the car and left. Many years later I was standing at the alter with Percy as a groom and Annabeth as a bridesmaid. If it wasn't for Percy and Annabeth I probably wouldn't be marrying the love of my life, Sam.


	2. Jasper

**Alissa** **Blake**

Hey, my name is Alissa and I am the most popular girl in school. Boys are always chasing after me and I chose one guy then dump him after a week of dating him. I mean what guy wouldn't like me with my dark, wavy brown hair, my stunning blue eyes, and expensive clothing, as well as makeup. I am also the head cheerleader and love too boss around the nerdy kids. Any way, so this time I had my eyes set on the new boy, I think his name is Jackson, Joseph. Well it doesn't matter, I don't need to know his name to know he will date me no matter what.

So as I walked down the hallway towards his locker I was inspecting myself to make sure I looked super hot. I put on some really short jean shorts that had a low waist and a flowy white shirt that cut above my belly button, but got longer in the back. The shirt also has sparkly ruffles and is really low at the top. I also put on my put on my sliver high heals with the open toes and strap around my ankle. By the time I reached his locker he was just opening it.

 _Perfect_ I thought as I strut over towards him.

I leaned against the locker next to his as he took out a few textbooks and binders. He stopped when he saw me and looked shocked and confused. He just stared at me, looking me down head to toe. I figured he was thinking how hot and sexy I looked.

"So babe," I said, "How does a movie sound this afternoon?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could answer the bell rang.

"So, I guess I'll see you this afternoon, babe," I said and blew him a kiss.

 _~end of the day~_

I sat in my history class thinking about how our date would go. The bell interrupted my thoughts and I rushed to my locker so I could fix my makeup for my date. When I reached my locker my girlfriends were already there.

"Hey lady's," I said, "Any gossip I missed out on?"

My fav girl, Karen, was the first to speak, "So you know your ex, Hunter?"

"You mean Hunter Black, captain of the football team and the biggest douche bag in the world, yeah what about him?"

"He's dating your nemesis, Chelsea."

I gasped and dropped my lipstick.

"That little..." But I was cut off when the principle walked by.

"Is everything alright lady's?" Principle Stone asked.

"Yes thank you, Mr. Stone," I said, picking up my lipstick.

"I heard that Juliette and Principle Stone are doing it," Janelle said.

"No way," I said, "Oh I have some news of my own."

"Oh who are you going to hit the bed with this time?" Lindsey asked.

"You know that new boy," I said, "He has blonde hair and electric blue eyes, Jasper...Jackson...Jessie..."

"You mean that boy that hangs out with the nerdy kids?" Karen asked, "I think his name is Jayden Gray."

"Yeah well his name doesn't even matter, because he is going out with moi. Any way we are going on a date tonight."

Everyone started to squeal as we shut our lockers and headed outside. I noticed Jayden was leaning against a tree, his bag slung over his shoulder, waiting for something.

"So are you ready babe?" I asked, abandoning my girlfriends.

"Do you call everybody that?" Jackson asked.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Well it's kinda annoying," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes and just said, "Just deal with it hun, because you won't be worried about that once I'm finished with you."

Suddenly a gray Sedan and a white Volvo pulled up in the parking lot. A huge smile formed on Jessie's face as he looked at the cars. In the gray Sedan the first to appear was the driver and she was stunning. The girl had curly blonde hair and stunning gray eyes with a very athletic body and amazing tan. The passenger was an extremely hot boy, maybe even hotter than Jake. He had messy dark brown hair with sea green eyes. His body was like the girls, tan and athletic. In the seats behind was a girl and a boy. The girl had cinnamon colored hair, braided over one shoulder and dark almond-shaped eyes. The boy looked like a clown to me. He was scrawny with curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and he looked like he drank to much coffee.

In the white Volvo, the driver was a girl just as pretty as the blonde. She had chocolate brown hair with Kaleidoscope eyes. Her body was tan and muscular with an athletic build, but she dressed like a tom boy which ruined the look. The two people in the back looked like an Asian boy and an African American girl. The boy looked very war like. He had brown eyes and black hair, but he had a lot of muscle which made him look hot. The girl looked like she was fourteen with cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes, but she didn't look as gorgeous as the driver in my opinion.

They started to walk towards James with big smiles plastered on their faces. Justin ran up towards them, giving the blonde girl a big hug and high fiving the cute boy. I walked up towards them as Julian talked to them.

"Hey you," I said pointing at the blonde as the rest of the kids from the cars approached the group.

"Get your hands off my man," I yelled.

Everyone started to laugh, even Joshua.

"So, who's your new girlfriend?" Leo said in between laughs, "It's obvious that she doesn't know about Beauty Queen."

 _Beauty Queen?_ I thought.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm the super hot McShizzle man," The boy said.

"You wish repair boy," Beauty Queen spoke, rolling her eyes.

Repair boy ignored her and continued, "Obviously you have met Lightning boy. This is Sunshine, Witch girl, Baby man, Wise girl, and Seaweed Brain."

"Hey only she can call me that," Seaweed Brain said, pointing at Wise girl.

The names were so weird, but I guess it was an inside joke.

Beauty Queen approached me and crossed her arms, "So you're supposedly J...Lightning boy's girlfriend?"

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" I tried to put as much sass as I could in my voice, but it was kinda hard since the girl looked so intimidating.

"Oh just this," Beauty Queen said and kissed Lightning boy.

I was expecting James to push her away and yell at her, but he just kissed her back. I was so stunned, all I could do was standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"Ok guys," Josh said, "Do you want to get something to eat before we head to camp?"

Everyone nodded and was about to leave before I yelled after Lightning boy, "Jackson!"

Seaweed brain turned his head and looked at me confused.

"We were suppose to be together," Both boys looked confused and looked at each other then back at me.

"Um...which boy are you talking about?" Seaweed brain asked.

I rolled my eyes but then guessed Seaweed Brain's name was Jackson.

Lightning boy walked towards me and just stood in front of me.

"If you can guess my name right here right now I will consider the date," Jayden said.

I pointed at Seaweed brain and said, "I know his name is Jackson does that count?"

"That's not his name and no it doesn't."

I started to rack my brain for Lightning boy's name.

"Jasper?"

"Nope."

"Jessie?"

"No."

"Jackson?"

"Uh uh."

"Joseph?"

"Not even close."

"Josh?"

"No."

I sat there trying to think up more names, but I couldn't. Beauty Queen walked up to him and laced her fingers with his.

"Come on Lightning boy, lets go."

His friends started to snicker trying not to laugh. As he headed towards the white Volvo he turned towards me.

"By the way, my name is Jason Grace. That is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Calypso, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and my girlfriend Piper Mclean. Have a good day Alissa Blake."

He waved at me and the two cars drove off. I stood there stunned by embarrassment. That was the first time I was shot down by a guy, but what made it worse was that he was really cute. I soon noticed another new kid from school and went to flirt. It didn't take long for me to put that embarrassment behind me when I started to flirt with another new cute guy.


	3. Caleo

**Jessica Landon**

I went and sat at my lunch table with the so called nerdy kids. I sat with my good friends Thomas King, Callie Ashton, Juliet Bond, and Leo Valdez. Since we had high grades and enjoyed doing things that wasn't gossiping or sleeping around we were considered weird and nerdy. Juliet was the only one who looked like a popular girl.

She had a thin, athletic build with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore no makeup and dressed in tomboy clothes. She usually wore a black tank top that would usually lift and stick above her bellybutton and baggy pants with sneakers.

Every popular girl thought she was crazy to not join their crew, but she would just shrug it off. I think my favorite person was Leo Valdez. He always had a smile on his face and usually made some really stupid jokes that would force us to laugh out of pity. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes with a Latino face. He usually wore a white shirt, jeans, and an army jacket with a golden tool belt.

I noticed the popular people walking by and they pushed Thomas into a wall, his food spilling everywhere. The jocks laughed at him, kicking him while he was on the ground looking for his glasses.

"Hey," Juliet yelled, walking towards the group, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I walked towards Thomas, picking him up.

"Aw," the captain, Luke said, "Did we hurt your boyfriend's feelings?"

Juliet just smiled as a tomato came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. I held back my laugh, covering my mouth.

"Who did that?!" Luke yelled, spinning around.

No one was paying any attention until another tomato hit him in the chest this time. I looked where the tomato came from and saw Leo around the corner, a weird contraption in his hand. He, however, got a bit unlucky when one of the jocks pulled him out into the open.

"Why you little bi…" Luke didn't even get to finish his sentence when Leo lifted his contraption and shot another tomato, hitting his face.

I covered my face in a smirk, being sure turn my face away so no one saw. Leo was so funny and so cute in a scrawny, nerdy sort of way. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a small crush on him. Suddenly a giant….I don't know what, burst through the school doors. It was so weird looking. It looked like part dog, part bear, part lion...basically part anything wild. I screamed, scooting towards the wall. No one else seemed to be paying much attention and instead she stared at the beast like it was a cute overgrown puppy.

The fire alarm went off and everyone flooded out, many rolling their eyes thinking it was a drill. I watched as Leo and Juliet ran towards the beast, swords in their hands. Wait….I shook my heads….swords? A fireball appeared in Leo's hand and I was about to scream and warn him about it. That was until I saw him throw it at the….thing and his hand was perfectly unharmed.

Juliet throw her sword at it and it impaled into its chest. The beast disappeared in a puff of smoke. I saw against the wall, petrified. Juliet ran towards me and I heard her order Leo to "Iris message" someone. Wasn't Iris a Greek goddess? I was so stunned I couldn't even think straight.

Some kids came not long afterwards and they led me into this big van. The girl with the curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes explained everything to me. How the Greek gods were real and that thing was some crazy name that I already forgot. She explained everything to me in a calm voice, making me a little more comfortable.

"What's your name?" the cute guy with sea green eyes asked.

"J-Jessica," I muttered.

"Ok Jessica," he said kindly, "My name is Percy Jackson. This here is Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace."

Piper sat next to me and asked, "Do you only live with one parent?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you live with your mom?"

I nodded no.

"Did your mom die in an accident or leave when you were only a baby?"

I nodded yes again.

"Your mom is a goddess," Jason explained.

I just gaped at him, my eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I was once again unmovable.

"Hey guys," Leo said, "You should give her some space. It's a lot to take in all at once."

"Just give me one second, Leo," Piper said, before placing her hand on my shoulder, "There is nothing to worry about. You're safe now. We sent two friends to tell your mom everything. You can relax now."

I don't know how, but her words cleared my mind. I sat back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked, sitting next to me.

"It's a lot to take in," I said quietly.

When I looked at the driver I screamed loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" I watched as Percy stood up quickly, hitting his head on roof as he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"What is that thing?!" I yelled.

The driver was a normal guy except his bottom half was furry and with hooves.

"It's ok, it's ok," Juliet said, "That's a satyr. You can call him Coach Hedge."

My heart was beating rapidly once again. We finally came to a stop and I watched as the satyr jumped out of the car and ran up the hill.

"Coach hasn't seen his kid for like a whole week," Leo said, "I'm surprised out how quiet he was today. Usually he's very crabby."

I giggled and walked up the hill. What I saw was magnificent.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Juliet said.

"So this is the camp that I was never allowed to attend a few years back," I said.

"Well you're a demigod so now you can," Leo said happily.

They showed me around and I was in awe at everything. I didn't scream when I saw the guy, Chiron, got out of a wheelchair and he ended up being part horse. When we were at the cabins I saw a beautiful girl run towards Leo and jump on him, kissing him. I had thought he would push the girl away, but instead he kissed back. My heart broke a little, but I plastered a smile on my face.

"Calypso, this is Jessica," Leo introduced, "Jessica this is Calypso, my girlfriend."

"Aw how cute," I said, a fake smile across my face.

I watched as Leo and Calypso ran off together, laughing. I watched, a bit saddened.

"Ah it happened to you to?" A boy said behind me.

I turned to come face to face with a boy with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every girl or boy would have a crush on one of the big seven and only get their hopes and dreams crushed," he explained, "I'm Malcolm by the way."

"Jessica Landon," I said, "And what do you mean by the big seven."

Malcolm explained the entire story to me and I was in awe at it all. I was them claimed and put into the Aphrodite cabin, which was odd to me since I hated anything girly. What was nice was that Piper was exactly the same so it was nice to not be an odd ball out and Juliet was in the same cabin. Months later I ended up dating Malcolm and Leo and I still stayed as close friends. I even helped Juliet hook up with a certain boy from the Apollo cabin. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
